Through the Looking Glass
by Dont-follow-the-bunny
Summary: Is Edward crazy or just torn between two worlds? Second chapter up, reviews, contructive criticism and ideas for the next chapter are more than welcomed.
1. Sanctus Espiritus

_Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from this solemn hour_

_Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us_

_Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,_

_Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?_

_**-Within Temptation, Our Solemn Hour (1)**_

_Brother...Help me..._

The bloody and pitiful visage of the younger Elric was more than enough to start making the older Elric start screaming on top of his lungs until he ran out of breath and voice and yet he still tried to push out the air that was not present at the moment to expressed his horror and sorrow and a flood of negative emotions. The sensation of being pulled away wrapped around the older Elric's body, separating him from his semi-dead brother. With the blink of an eye, the whole chaos scenery disappeared, making all the voices and scents fade away as well.

Two golden eyes shot open with fear to a room of white and pure white. The curtains, bedspread, clothes, the floor and the ceiling, all drained out of colour. The blonde continued panting, ignoring the presence of the nurse nearby waiting with a small tray in her hand.

"Good Morning, Edward" The nurse greeted him in a friendly way and put the tray on the empty nightstand next to the bed. "Had a bad dream?"

"Al..." was all Edward could mutter. In a frantic matter, he jumped up and started searching around the white room for his brother. The nurse pulled him back in the bed with a plastic smile plastered on her face and forced him to stay there; making sure that he wouldn't get up. Ignoring the cries and whines and rants of the patient, she injected a substance deep down in his veins to make him calm down. Soon, the medicine kicked in, forcing Edward to quiet down and stop kicking the air like a madman. Though, in the hospital he was in, he was considered a madman, no matter how calm or frantic he was acting.

Soon, he found himself staring up at the perfectly white ceiling. Though his body was calm, his mind was racing beyond anything. His thoughts kept focusing on his brother.

_Blood..._

_Death..._

_Al..._

_ALPHONSE!_

He wanted to scream, but couldn't find the energy in himself to do so. Instead, he lay there with sorrowful tears flowing down his cheeks, leaving a faint trail on the pale skin colour and then disappearing without a trace into the messy blonde hair that was pooled on the pillow. Until the sun went down and the moon rose from behind the trees, he lay still, silently crying his eyes out.

_Hagane no o-chibi san... _

The cold, yet amused voice that echoed in the room sent shivers down Edward's spine. He sat up still, tightly holding onto the blanket as if it was enough to protect him from what was coming. He couldn't tell whether it was real, or just in his head as the doctors and the nurses said all the time. But whatever its level of reality was, it was scary enough to make the boy start trembling with fear.

_Come on, get up, and fight! _

_What's the matter? Baby is too scared to do anything?_

_Pathetic..._

**Patient File (2)**

**Name: **Edward Elric

**Date of Birth: **February 8th, 1899

**Mental Illness: **Schizophrenia, Schizoaffective disorder, Borderline personality disorder, Micropsia

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N/: My first attempt of writing a long fanfiction :D Constructive criticism and reviews are more than welcomed. Any suggestions for next chapter are also appreciated. **

**(1)- Sanctus Espiritus means Holy Ghost in latin**

**(2) I have no idea how the patient files are supposed to be, but I guess they look something like that. But I did do a little research on the mental illnesses. YEY **


	2. Wonderwall

_Because maybe_

_You're going to be the one who saves me?_

_And after all_

_You're my Wonderwall. _

_**-Oasis, Wonderwall **_

_**CHAPTER 2- WONDERWALL**_

That sensation surrounded the blonde boy yet again, pulling him into a world many called non-existent. But in his heart and mind, Edward knew it was there. No, it was impossible that he was imagining all those things up. He couldn't possibly be living a lie for his whole life. Feeling as if his stomach was being flipped upside down, he clenched the blanket tighter when he saw a pair of violet eyes from the corner of his eye and let himself be dragged to the other side of the looking glass. The scenery and the scents and the sounds and the atmosphere changed in a snap, alerting the blonde that he had arrived at his destination.

As the sensation started fading away, Edward felt his body hitting harshly against the cold asphalt road. Fearfully, he opened one golden eye to see where he was. A city, its streets painted with the pale moonlight. It was empty, all empty. No cars, no people were around, expect for the still dizzy Edward and his stalker who was hiding in the darkest of shadows, waiting for the blonde to recover from his fall and confusion.

_It wouldn't be any fun if he's not fully conscious..._.

Finally figuring out his location, the blonde brushed off the dirt and the dust off of his leather pants. He might have been wearing nothing but cheap hospital clothing in the other world, but whenever he went through the looking glass, his clothes would transform into the ones he was wearing at that moment. Heavy breathing and maniac giggles came from behind the dark shadows; at that moment, Edward knew there was only one thing to do in order to keep clinging onto his dear life. Run. Run like hell. Though his legs were limp and lazy, the adrenaline that was now rushing throughout his body commanded them to work, and fast. He heard the beast's footsteps from behind, and continued running. Energy and oxygen started running out, yet there was more than enough fear and adrenaline in him to keep him going.

_Keep running. Don't look back. Keep running. Don't look back. _

Even without looking back, he could sense the dark presence of the beast lurking from behind. Not even daring to turn around, the blonde boy continued running as fast as he could. For a second, he even felt the warm breathe that made his whole body shiver on the back of his neck, and assured himself that unless he wanted to die without avenging his brother's horrible death, he had run. And fast.

_Need to find shelter._

It was quite lucky that the Central HQ building happened to be close by. And although Edward hadn't been there in a long time, he still knew his way around the Central City better than anybody else. With panic, the blonde swing-opened the door, stumbled inside and clapped his hands to seal the metal doors to keep the beast out, and away from him. Panting, he leaned onto the door and eyed the empty lobby and the hallways and the chairs that surrounded him, almost taunting him quietly with their emptiness. Exhausted and still not feeling completely secure, he gave in to the mockery of the objects.

_You're all alone, there's nobody to help you. You're alone...all alone..._

The blonde sighed with disappointment and the empty feeling he had yet again that was caused from his loneliness, yet soon enough he realized how wrong those inanimate objects were. Oh how wrong they could mock and taunt him all they wanted, but Edward knew there was one person he could turn to. That one person that constantly mocked, annoyed, made fun of him, yet one person that the teen could always rely on. The person he adored and respected as much as he was afraid to express his love for him was currently upstairs, signing and reading papers, or perhaps drowning his sorrow with bottles of wine and rum and alcohol. Wiping away the small droplets of sweat that had formed on his forehead, Edward slowly started walking again.

_It's been quite some time, hasn't it? I've missed my wonderwall. _

_Roy..._

**A/N/: I know, this chapter could've been much better. But I wanted to submit this before summer vacation. : I'll be gone for two months, so I won't be able to update. But when I come back...I promise to upload at least two more chapters! **

**Thank you all who reviewed last chapter!! 3333 **

**Again, reviews and constructive criticism and ideas for the next chapter are more than welcomed! **


End file.
